Microencapsulation techniques allow for the encapsulation of materials within a protective microcapsule shell. Microcapsules are known to have utility for a variety of applications such as the controlled release of a benefit agent over time and the conversion of liquids into free flowing solids. Microcapsules are also known to extend shelf life, stabilize and protect encapsulated materials, mask flavors, and protect the encapsulated contents until the microcapsule wall is ruptured, sheared, fractured, broken, or melted. However, known microcapsules suffer from poor encapsulation yields, high permeability, low compatibility with core materials, and low mechanical strength. It would therefore be advantageous to provide an improved microcapsule that provides decreased permeability and improved mechanical properties and compatibility with core materials.